Summer in Newport
by MFord89
Summary: This story has Marissa alive. The accident never happened, but she did go away for the year with her dad. Now everyone is back in Newport together. Ryan and Taylor, who are dating. Marissa, Seth, and Summer. Will RM get back or is TR. Also SS a lot.
1. Chapter 1

It is now May of 2007. Ryan has just completed his first year at Berkeley. He began to pack his cloths out of his dorm room, to head back to the Cohen's house for the summer. It would be good to be back. He hadn't seen Seth since spring break, when Summer and him had come up from Rhode Island. Seeing Seth again would be great. Things hadn't turned out the way Ryan had expected them to be this year. For one, he was going to a great school, and getting a great education. Second of all, he was dating a great girl, Taylor. He had finally been able to tell her he loved her last night. The first person since Marissa Cooper.

Marissa had promised to e-mail him every night, but she failed to do so even once. He however, had sent her messages for months. It was in November that he gave up for good, and started to slowly move on with his life. He sat in his dorm room, and typed on his laptop the last contact he had with her. Now, 7 months later, he still hadn't heard from her. That didn't mean she didn't pass his thoughts everyday.

_Marissa,_

_It's been hard here without you. I'm not one to express my feelings, or say how I truly feel, but I've come to be able to tell you anything. You're the only person I feel I can tell anything to. The past few years have been filled with great memories with you. Going to Berkeley without you has been hard. I know, this past year, we couldn't make it work. So many things have happened. That day before you left, I felt something. More them something, the feeling of loving you had never left me. It came alive in me again. I cant keep expressing all of this you to either never read, or never write back. So I'm done with this. I'll check everyday, but I will not send you anymore. Hope you've been having a good time. Goodbye. _

Marissa felt tears in her eyes as she read the e-mail again from a crumpled piece of paper. She had read every e-mail, every single one. So many times she had typed a response, but she just couldn't. She loved Ryan so much, but the problem had always been she didn't love herself enough. Her realization had been to ever have things work between them she would need to get to love herself and learn how so solve her own problems. Marissa was now headed on her way to Newport, finally ready to get her life back. She had yet to talk to Summer, her mom, anyone. Her return was to be a surprise to everyone.

Summer had finished packing up her stuff, on the top of one of her bags was a picture of her and Marissa. Summer loved her, but she hadn't even like tried to contact her, and if she had maybe she could have warned her. Warned her about Taylor. Maybe if Marissa hadn't left, Taylor and Summer wouldn't have become friends over Christmas break. Summer KNEW if Marissa hadn't left, Ryan would **not** be with Taylor right now.

Summer picked up her cell phone to call Seth, who was finishing up packing over at RISD.

"Are you almost ready? We have to leave for the airport, in like less then an hour, so you better be ready soon!"

"No, not at all Summer. I haven't packed anything. I plan on staying here by myself all summer, no Ryan, no you, just me and captain oats."

Summer rolled her eyes, "see you soon."

Ryan and Taylor arrived back at the Cohen's, Sandy and Kirsten weren't home. Then again, they had come a few days earlier then expected. It was now 10 at night, and Seth and Summer weren't due until the following morning. Ryan and Taylor walked into the pool house to find it exactly as Ryan had remembered it.

"I think I should go head over to Summer's, Summer told me that I could stay at her place for a few weeks, until, I go to Paris. To visit my mom." Taylor spoke.

"To visit your mom? Or that wonderful French husband of your's? Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Really, Ryan its to visit my mother. She is staying there for the summer, and she asked me to come and join her. The fact that she wants me there, means so much to me. I have to go."

"I understand, I just got a little worried. I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

Taylor kissed him, "Love you too. I'll be back tomorrow."

The car dropped Marissa off at the Robert's home. She carried her Chanel bad up the front steps as the driver opened the trunk to get her luggage out. Julie heard steps on the door, she thought maybe Summer and Seth had come back earlier then expected. She got up to go and greet them at the door.

"Mom!" Marissa said as she went to go and hug her mother.

"Marissa, how have you been? I haven't heard from you at all since you left, I had no idea you were coming back, this is a surprise."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. I just needed a break from everything and everyone Newport. I really did miss it."

"Newport missed you too." Julie replied to her daughter.

"Are Summer and Seth back from Rhode Island yet?"

"Tomorrow morning actually. I know they'll both be thrilled."

Before she could even get the chance to ask about Ryan, another car pulled up. Taylor got out of it.

"Hi Mrs. Copper, I realize Summer isn't back yet, but she had told me I could stay here for a few weeks."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine. I think we might need to do some slight rearranging. Marissa, your sister is in your room. So Marissa, why don't you sleep in Summer's room and Taylor you have the guest room. There, problem solved."

"Marissa, you're, um, back?" Taylor asked, suddenly nervous.

She nodded, "Yeah. I only planned on going away for a year. I'm thinking of doing the whole college thing this year."

"Well, that is awesome. I'm really tired, we'll talk tomorrow!" Taylor went upstairs to the guest room and pulled her cell phone out immediately. Every part of her was tempted to tell Ryan, but she decided not to. Seeing Marissa here suddenly created a sense of fear, of losing Ryan. What would happen when she left for the summer? Then again, why would he still love Marissa. She had been gone nearly a whole year, with no communication.

Marissa was shocked. Since when was Taylor good friends with Summer, enough so to stay at her house. She wondered what else had changed since she left. Mostly, she wondered about Ryan. Marissa grabbed the phone in Summer's room and dialed the Cohen's home phone number, Ryan picked up. She hung up the phone.

Marissa asked for her moms key's and said she needed some shampoo and stuff for Summers bathroom. Instead of heading to a store, she decided to go right to the Cohen's.

As she walked out back, she saw the lights of the pool house were on. After one knock, Ryan opened the door, to see Marissa.

"Hey," Ryan said to her.

"Hey!" She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Plan and Simple.

Summary: see chapter one

A/N: I took forever for me to put this up, I hate writing the starts of story, and I think this is the hardest chapter to have to get done, but by the end of it, I am sure things will start to get more interesting.

Ryan was shocked when he opened the door. The girl he wondered about and thought about everyday, was now here, standing right in front of him.

"I missed you so much!!" Marissa said, as she went into hug him. He hugged her back, and replied, "I missed you too." He then invited her into the pool house to talk, both sitting on the bed.

"I'm really glad to see you, but there is something I just cant ignore. For months, I tried to reach you, I sent you e-mails everyday, and you couldn't have even said a few words back? I mean, I know we weren't like together or anything, but you meant a lot to me. I mean, the first couple of months away at college all I could do was dwell on it. I just don't understand."

"I got you e-mails Ryan, every single one. It was hard for me too, believe me I missed you. I just needed you out of my life for a while. It wasn't just you, it was everyone. I didn't even talk to Summer."

Tears now filled her eyes, "I'm sorry" she managed to say.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her patting her back to comfort her as she cried, "It's okay, I understand."

After she calmed down, they began to talk and catch up on each other. Ryan told her all about college, his new friends. Marissa discussed her year at sea. Ryan failed to bring up Taylor the whole time in what ended up being a two hour talk.

Marissa looked over and saw it was now two in the morning. "I should probably get going, its really late."

"Yeah, it is. I'll walk you to your car."

When they reached the car, Marissa started on her good night, "It was really great seeing you again, and talking to you again. I'm sorry it didn't happen sooner. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's not important now. You're back, and we can work on our friendship. This summer will be fun."

Before either of them could help it, their lips met. Ryan had gone in for it, but Marissa had no problem with it, and kissed him harder running her hands through his hair. In less the a minute, they entered through the front door and right on to the couch. They began to take each others cloths off, and were then making out on top of each other in just their underwear. Marissa got on top of Ryan and started kissing his neck, then down to his stomach, she was just about to remove his boxers, when he knew he had to stop this.

"Marissa, wait," He told her.

"What's wrong?"

"I really want to be doing this, but I can't. I have a girlfriend. I know, I should have told you, but I just got caught up in all of this. I didn't realize how hard it would be to be around you."

Marissa got up and grabbed her dress and slid it back over her head.

"It's okay Ryan, I understand, I'm going to go."

She started walking out, "Marissa, please, wait".

Marissa didn't wait, the door shut in just a few seconds, and he heard the car pulling away. Then panic over took him. Marissa and Taylor were going to be in the same house. He didn't even get the chance to tell Marissa who it was. It wouldn't be long before she found out. He threw his cloths back on and headed back into the pool house. Trying to get some sleep, all he could think of was Marissa. This isn't right he told himself, you have a girlfriend Taylor, you love her, stop this.

"We're back in Newport!" Summer said to Seth as they were in the limo. Only about 5 minutes from The Cohen's house. It was 9am, they had flowen overnight. Summer thought it was terrible. But it got them back to California one day sooner.

"I don't see why your so excited, you love Brown."

"I do, but I just miss everyone so much. I just wish I was coming home to Marissa, ya know. I mean, who even knows when she is coming home, she probably like decided to go live on someone island somewhere with like some hott guy."

"I don't get it Summer. This whole year you've been smart, but now that you're back in Newport, for not even half an hour, you're all ready back to your old California lingo? Of words such as "like" a million times, "gnarly" and "ew"."

"Cohen, I still said ew, and like, and maybe not gnarly. That is just so not an East Coast word!"

"I really did miss California. I always wanted to get out of it, I never once thought I would miss it."

Seth had liked Rhode Island, but he soon came to realize it wasn't home. He hadn't told Summer this yet, but ever since they came back from Spring break, he had been looking into schools in California. He was considering going back. He just wasn't sure how Summer would take it. This time last year, if he had wanted to stay in California, she would have been thrilled. Now, she was fitting in with the East coast life way more then he was.

"Once you're here for a couple of weeks, you'll get sick of it. Trust me. Then you'll kill to be back in Rhode Island. After spring break, I had enough of it."

Wait, she had? She had never mentioned this before. He didn't feel that way. "That's only because Taylor was staying at your house. Anyone would get sick of that."

"That's not true, we're friends now. I just really like Rhode Island, and I love Brown."

They pulled into the gate of Seth's neighborhood. Thank god, he couldn't handle this conversation anymore.

"Alright, well we should both go home, unpack and settle, but tonight me you, Atwood, and Taylor should hit the diner, like old times."

"Yeah, sounds fun" He kissed Summer goodbye, and headed into the house.

Sandy and Kirsten had just arrived home a few hours earlier from a weekend away.

"Hey mom, hey dad" Seth said as he entered the kitchen to find them. They exchanged hugs.

"Is Ryan back yet?"

"Yeah, I believe he is. He must have come in late last night, I think he is still asleep."

"Oh cool. Well I am just going to go unpack some stuff, and get settled."

When Summer arrived at the house, her dad met her at the door with a hug.

After entering and exchanging the so nice to see you kind of stuff, Summer announced she was going to go unpack and get some sleep.

"Well, Marissa is in your room, I think she is still sleeping."

"WHAT? MARISSA IS BACK? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME?" Summer couldn't help but raise her voice.

"She just came in last night, really late, you were probably all ready on the plane. Julie and I were quite surprised our selves."

"Well, sorry, she is so not sleeping in today. I am going to go wake her."

Summer ran up the stairs and opened her door and ran up to the bed, "COOP?? Is it really you?"

Marissa opened her eyes, "Hey sum"

"You're back? For how long?"

"I'll be here all summer, then hopefully I'll be off to college in the fall."

"I'm so happy. This is going to be the best summer ever." Summer went to go hug her.

"Yeah, it will be great..." Marissa said, without much excitement in her voice.

"Coop, what's wrong?"

"Last night, when I came back, the first thing I did was go over Ryan's. We talked for like two hours. Then before I knew it, we were on the Cohen's sofa about to have sex. Then he stopped to tell me he had a girlfriend, and I left. I guess it just hurt to hear it, girlfriend. Not only that, but he let it get that far."

"Oh my god. I can't believe that happened." Summer looked to make sure the door was closed. It was. Good.

"Sum, why are you staring at the door like that?"

"Um, nothing, well, Taylor."

"Yeah, I know, she is staying her. I saw her last night for a few minutes."

"No, um, that is the girlfriend."

"RYAN's?"

"Yeah, I know its weird."

"Great, so I get to be the fifth wheel this summer."

"Well, not exactly. Taylor is going to France this summer. And I mean, I'm not trying to start anything, but Ryan went as far as he did with you for a reason. He still feels something for you."

"I guess I'll just try to be his friend, and see where it goes from there. I just can't believe it. Ryan and Taylor, that is so weird."

They then heard a knock on their door, "Hey, its Taylor, can I come in?"

"Sure," Summer said, as Taylor opened the door.

"I was just going to call over to Ryan and Seth, I was wondering if you guys wanted to do like all do out to dinner tonight. I mean we all used to be such a close bunch, it would be nice to all be back again," Taylor suggested.

Summer looked at Marissa, "Yeah, what do you think Coop?"

"Sure, sounds fun. It will be nice to hang out with all of you again."

"Yeah, and since im leaving for France in less then two weeks, we won't have many chances, so we might as well start tonight."

Moments later, Ryan's phone rang, Marissa was the first name that popped into his head. When he saw Taylor on the screen, it made him feel that much more guilty.

"Hello," Ryan answered.

"RYAN! Marissa is back? Do you believe it. Well I thought we would all go out to dinner tonight, you, me, Seth, Summer, and Marissa."

Great, perfect. That shouldn't be weird at all. He wondered is Marissa knew, if she was going to tell. He did tell her he had a girl friend. Of course he told her that after the fact that he had felt her up, and they had taken each others cloths off and come close to- no he couldn't think about it.

"Yeah, me and Seth will meet you girls there around 7,"

"Okay, sounds perfect. Love you!"

"You too," Ryan hung up the phone.

Right after he hang up, his phone rang again. It was Marissa.

"Hey, so dinner, tonight. Are you coming?"Ryan asked her.

"Yeah, about that. Ryan, I'm sorry about last night. We both pushed it a lot further then it should have gone. I think we should just put it behind us, and be friends. It will be a lot easier then making it into a big deal. I don't think we should tell Taylor."

"Marissa, don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. I didn't tell you I had a girlfriend til the last minute, it wasn't fair what I did to you. I'd love to be friends with you. I know it hasn't worked before, but we'll make it work."

"Alright, well see you tonight."


End file.
